Madison
Madison is a romanceable female character in the game Zombie Exodus Safe Haven. History Madison and Brody Milford are twin children born into the high profile Milford Construction company. Both growing up have mostly been pampered heavily with servants at their beck and call, as well as a constant supply of money for whatever they wanted at a moments notice. Their Uncle Nate'' trained both twins in wilderness survival and would constantly take them on trips to the wild which they seemed to enjoy. Madison was incredibly popular in high school and seemed well-loved by her peers. She was also an active member of the cheerleading squad and was confirmed to perform gymnastics/studied gymnastics at least in her childhood. During the battle of the hill, her kill count seemed to rival those of the more combat-oriented characters like Lopez or Rachel. Teenager MC She's known the teenager protagonist in high school however due to their social differences, mostly Madison's popularity, they never had a chance for long interactions. A Teen MC can joke that their classmates would say the only way Madison would notice the MC before would be if an apocalypse happens. Personality Madison is a fairly headstrong and willful individual but at times she can come off as aloof or lack manners. It's hit or miss who she can become friendly with, she seems to get along fine with most camp members although she seems slightly repelled by Woody when he smells bad, and she seemed to be the cause of a standoff during the end of Part 2. (But the other party seemed majorly to blame) At a glance, she seems completely oblivious to the horrors of the apocalypse theorized by her brother as a coping mechanism for all the horror she's faced, usually seeming unfazed and unserious, even goofing off or joking around during certain missions like the farm run. She's also known to toss jokes even during difficult events like the battle of the hill. She's admitted that she understands the stakes and she has her own share of problems but sees no point in moping over the past or thinking about it too much. She likes an MC that heavily listens to her, especially if they let her vent/tell her it's going to be alright without laying a plan to fix her problems instantly. She also likes light-hearted MCs that joke around and goof off with her. Like most young characters she seems incredibly eager to prove herself and can seem reckless to act at certain times. Known Abilities '''High Middling to High Physical Abilities:' Being so young comparatively, Madison has higher physical abilities that a lot of the other camp members. Her healthy physique can also be attributed to her heavy involvement in cheerleading during her time in high school. High Ranged Combat Abilities: Madison's skills with a gun can rival even professional soldiers and high ranged weapon MCs. She's been seen hitting deer dead center at a hundred meters and at the battle of the hill, and even with a high combat MC fighting, some other survivors are uncertain who is achieving a higher kill count. High Middling Dexterity: Madison as a former gymnast is incredibly light on her feet. This also gives her a knack for stealth although not on the same caliber as Rachel or Lopez. Poor practical skills (Searching, Cooking, Scavenging, Driving, Crafting): Growing up in a rich household, Madison has holes in her common sense or in certain common practical everyday abilities. High Middling Leadership, Empathy, Intimidation and Persuasion skills: Madison is above average in these four skills due to her time and status in high school. She's considered skilled but only for her age. Category:Characters Category:Romancable